Unexpected Love
by ncistiva4evarule
Summary: Set in season 3 Kate still on the team, The NCIS gang fly to Israel for a murder investigation. A certain agent starts to fall for a certain Israeli would these act on their feeling for each other or would their agencies force them apart.chapter8 rated M
1. going to Israel

Unexpected Love

**Summary: set in season 3 Kate still on the team, The NCIS gang fly to Israel for a murder investigation. A certain agent starts to fall for a certain Israeli would these act on their feeling for each other or would their agencies force them apart.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or the character but if I did **

* * *

**Chapter one: going to Israel**

_**Israel**_

_A Lt is at nightclub in Tele Aviv a party away at night he just came back from his second tour from Iraq and is having some fun in a club he was also waiting for someone with a mysterious suitcase with him when all of sudden a loud blast came from the back of the club and another one in front._

**USA: NCIS Headquarters **

Special Agent Katelyn Todd was doing some at her desk when a familiar ding sound came. Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo coming out of the elevator singing Frank Sinatra

"Luck be a lady tonight Luck be a lady tonight, Luck if you ever been a lady to begin with" Tony singing

"Well it looks like someone had a good weekend" Kate said looking from her desk

"Well you are correct my lady" he said grinning

"Let me guess she was in her 20s must be college girl s" she said

"Why do you always assume that I always go for girls that are in college and no she not in college but she has great legs" he said Kate rolled her eyes

"Whats her name" she asked

"I think her name is Melinda or Belinda" he said

"Typical Tony" she said

"What do you mean typical Tony?" he asked

"Well I mean you only do one night stands and you can't remember the girl's name" she said

"Yes I can I just can't remember this one's Melinda and Belinda are confusing" he defended

"Tony after a week of dating someone you tell me you broke up with them because their something not right about them" she said

"That not true" he said McGee walking into the hearing the end of the conversation

"What's not true" he asked

"None your business McLoser" Tony snapped at him

"Woo wants got you in a mood" McGee said walking to his desk

"McGee do you think Tony is a bit hypocritical when it comes to dating" Kate asked

"What do you mean" he asked

"Yeah what do you mean Katie" Tony asked

"Well I mean after you sleep with these women the next day you complain about them for little things" she said

"I so do not complain about them for little things" Tony snapped

"It's true Tony" McGee said

"So not True McVirgin" he barked

"How about Cindy" Kate asked

"Who" Tony asked

"You dated her a few weeks ago, you dumped her all because she wanted to take a bite of your dinner" she said

"Hey I don't like sharing my food" he defended himself

"Tony have you ever thought about settling down" she asked him

"Me, settle down?" he laughed

"I'm just saying that you're not getting younger how old are you" she asked

"35" he said

"See I think it time that you settle down" she said

"Well maybe I'm just waiting for the right women" he said

"What kind of women are looking for" McGee asked

"Let me guess she must have a big chest and be great in bed" Kate smirked at Tony

"Ha ha for your information I'm looking for a smart independent woman who can make me feel something different who can take my jokes and doesn't take me too seriously and not feel insecure on how they looked" he said

"Wow Tony I never took you for a serious person" Kate said

"Oh and has to be amazing in bed" he laughed

"And there it is" McGee said

"Also why would I settle I don't want to do a Gibbs " he said

Gibbs walking in slapped Tony back of the head pretty hard and waking to his desk

"OW what was that for" Tony asked rubbing the back of his head, Gibbs walking to Tony's desk and staring at him

"Do a Gibbs" he asked

"Well you know you been married 3 times divorced you know I'll shut up now" he squeaked as Gibbs glared at him

"Pack your bags" He yelled

"Where are we going boss" McGee asked

"Tele Aviv" he said

"Tele Aviv as in Israel" Tony asked

"Why are we going Israel Gibbs" Kate asked

"Tell you that when we get there, go home pack your bags we leave 0600 tomorrow" he said leaving the bullpen

"Tele Aviv I wonder why were going their" McGee asked waking to the elevator

"No clue but boss will tell as tomorrow" Tony said leaving the bullpen with the others

* * *

**Ok so here the first chapter please tell me what you guys think and I promise you it would get better but please review criticism is most welcome but don't be too harsh here is a sneak peek for the next chapter**

* * *

_Next chapter _

_Waiting to board the plane Tony walking to others not seeing where his walking bumps into someone_

"_I'm sorry" he says bending down to help the person pick up her stuff_

"_Why don't you watch where you go.." she looked up at him there eyes Tony staring at her brown eyes her hair with luscious curls and beautiful smile_

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you want the next chapter to be up **


	2. sparks flying to Tele Aviv

**Thank you so much for the reviews wow thank you again and I want to say thank you for the correction of Tele Aviv before, and here is the next chapter **

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter two: The sparks flying to Tele Aviv**

Dinozzo's house

Last night Tony drove home after work to pack to Israel he wondered why they were going but he didn't care as long as he didn't have to paper work. After he finished packing decided to a James Bond movie marathon he fell asleep by 2 o'clock

Next morning

BBEEEEEPP Tony's alarm clock went off it was 0530 when he got he had half an hour to get to the airport

**"Shit I forgot to change the alarm Gibbs is so going kill me" he said to himself while running to the bathroom**

Airport

Gibbs was already at the airport by 0500 along with the director Jenny who is coming along because she has a meeting with Mossad and gives her a chance to see a good friend of hers.

"Good morning Jethro" Jenny said while handing him a cup of coffee

"Morning Jen thanks" taking the coffee from her

"Where is everyone else" she asked

"McGee and Abby are carpooling, Ducky is telling Dr Hampton his contact numbers if she has any questions, Kate is here just went to the ladies room and knowing Dinozzo he'll be late as usual" he said taking a sip of his coffee

"Morning Director" Kate said walking up to them

"Good morning Kate" she said

"Gibbs I just got a call from Abby she and McGee are at the check in and we'll be here soon" Kate said

"Here is Ducky" he said

"Good morning Jethro, Director and Katelyn what a wonderful morning" Ducky said

"It would be If Dinozzo hurries" Gibbs said

"GIBBS" Abby yelled running up to them

"CAN'T BELIEVE I'M COMMING TO TELE AVIV THIS SO EXCITING IT NICE TO GET OUT OF THE LAB ONCE IN A WHILE I HAD TO BOUGHT A NEW UMBRELLA TO SHADE MY SELF FROM THE SUN HEY WHERES TONY" she yelled while jumping with glee

"Abs calm down" McGee said walking up to them

"Good morning boss" he said

"Morning I thought you two might know where he is" Gibbs asked annoyed

"No sorry Gibbs" they both said

"Well someone find out where he is NOW" he barked Abby, McGee and Kate all took out their phones trying to reach him

"Calm down Jethro I'm sure he'll be here soon" Ducky said

"Duck it's 0545 he has 20 min to get here" Gibbs said

"Well I'm sure he'll be here soon I'll go to check in to see if his there on my way to the bathroom Jenny said

"Ooh I'll come with you Director to go to the cafe, I want to buy Caf Pow" Abby said

"Buy me a coffee while you're there Abs" Gibbs asked

"I can't through to him Gibbs sorry" Kate said

"Me neither boss" McGee said

"where the hell is he" he snapped

"he'll be here soon" ducky reassured him again

Kate and McGee sitting further away from Gibbs so they won't be in the wrath of Gibbs

"Typical Tony" Kate said

"Yep he's always late" he said

"and we are always in the wrath of Gibbs" she said

"what do you think he's excuse is this time" he asked

"Ooh I bet sorry boss got stuck in traffic" she said

"traffic at this time please I bet sorry boss my car won't start" he said

"Or my alarm clock didn't come on" she said

"I forgot to change my alarm clock" he said

"want to make a bet to see which one these excuses he would use" she asked

"sure $100?" he asked

"deal" she said while shaking hands

"what deal" Abby asked while jumping into their conversation

"Oh McGee and I bet on which excuse Tony will use on why he's late"

"OOH OOH I want in what are the excuses" she asked excited they told her the excuses they think he might use

"OOOH OOH I BET ON I FORGOT TO CHANGE MY ALARM CLOCK EXCUSE" she yelled

"alright Abs I'll say my car won't start" McGee asked

"I say I got stuck in traffic excuse" Kate said

"alright were in agreement the losers gives the winner a $100 dollars" Abby said

"yep" he said

"Yep agreed" Kate said

All of sudden an announcement was made through the intercom

"FLIGHT TO TELE AVIV BOARDING IN 5 MINS, FLIGHT TO TELE AVIV BOARDING IN 5 MIN"

"tony better be here quick or that vein in Gibbs forehead in about to burst" Abby said

Tony made it to the airport run to the check in counter to get his flight details when he heard the announcement

"man Gibbs is going to kill me" he said to himself

He sees the team and starts running towards them

"GIBBS" he yells not watching where he was going he bumped into some

"oomph sorry" he said helping the person with their stuff

"hey what watch where your go-"she started to say when she looked up at the guy who was helping her. Tony was staring at this girl.

"Uum really sorry about that" he said still looking her

"It's alright" she said

"here let me help you" he said picking up some her things of the fall Tony seen a girl like her before she looks exotic her hair curly and long and out of control her clothing was a tank top and cargo pants, she has beautiful brown eyes that Tony never seen a girl so beautiful before and feels like this girl is different

"thank you My name is Ziva"

"You're welcome My name is Tony" he stuck out his hand they both shake their hands felt something go through their bodies

"so where are you going" he said helping her with her bags

"Tele Aviv" she said

" same Business or pleasure" he asks

"both how about you?" she asked

"business but I'll try to see if I can take a break when ever I can" he said

"well I had to go its nice meeting you Tony" she said putting her hand out

"same it's nice meeting you too Ziva" taking her hand again they both looked into each other's eyes green meets brown it felt like their in their own little world, until it was broken by someone calling them

"Dinozzo" Gibbs barked

That broke them out their trance

"I have to go" he said

"same shalom" she said and hands her ticket to the flight attendant

"shalom" he says quietly and walks up to the others

"DINOZZO WHY ARE YOU LATE" Gibbs barked but didn't get answer

"DINOZZO" he tried again Tony finally broken out of his trance

"huh what" he asked

" I asked why you are late" looking at him Gibbs knowing look smirked at his senior field agent

"Ooh sorry boss I forgot to change my alarm clock" he said still thinking about

"YES I WON THE BET PAY UP YOU TWO" Abby yelled Kate and McGee taking money out of their wallets

"how about I buy you another Caf Pow abs" McGee

"OK" she said walking up to Gibbs and the others

"ok guys let's get on the plane and I'll tell you why where going their" Gibbs said handing his ticket to the flight attendant

Tony still thinking about Ziva wondering if he will ever see her again, he definitely knows she is not like any girl he has met before. Not knowing he will see her again soon

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter, Please review and tell me what you think. Here's sneak peek on what happens in the next chapter**

_Next chapter_**  
**_"Boss why we are here?" Tony asks_**  
**_"We have a joint investigation with Mossad" he said _**  
**_"Ziva" Tony says_**  
**_"Tony" she says  
"what are you doing here"_

**Please don't forget to review for the next chapter **

* * *


	3. it must be fate

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews and I apologize about the spelling and grammar mistakes so here the next chapter **

* * *

**Unexpected love **

**Chapter three: it must be fate **

The NCIS gang have been flying for hours they were flying business class, Gibbs was sitting next to Jenny having a nap, Jenny is reading a magazine. McGee and Abby were sitting next to each other in front of them watching a movie. Next to them was Ducky, Kate and Tony, Ducky telling his stories about when he was a young lad to Kate and Tony was staring out the window not paying attention to anyone, his mind still thinking of Ziva.

"So Tony who was that girl you were talking to before" Kate asked but didn't get a response out of him

"Tony" she said still no answer

"Hey look there's a great hot girl two seats in front of us, she looks 28 had really long leg, blonde, height 5.7 has 36d chest she must be a supermodel" she said Tony didn't answer nor looked in front he was still staring at the window

"Woo" she said surprised

"Abby, McGee I think something wrong with Tony" she said

"What's up Kate" Abby asked

"I think Tony sick" she said

" He seemed fine before we got on" McGee said

" Well I told him there's a really hot blonde two seats in front of us and he didn't turn and look he completely ignored me " Kate said

"Wow something must not be right" he said

"It must have something to do with that mysterious brunette before" Abby said

" I bet when Tony sees another women he'll forget her like the rest of his dates" Kate said

"I don't know Kate I've never seen him like this before especially the way he looked at her it was different from what he gives the other girls" Abby said

"Well I asked him what's her name was and I got no answer" Kate said

" Wow this is serious for Tony because 5 hours of no movie references" McGee said

"Well maybe he really like her" Abby said

"I think Tony he just wants to get in bed with her Abs" Kate said

" Don't underestimate him Kate maybe he found the one maybe it was fate for them to meet" Abby said

"Abs he'll never see her again, I bet he didn't get her number" Kate sai

All of a sudden they get announcement from the captain telling them their about to Land soon.

After landing the NCIS gang got their luggage and went straight to the hotel. Once arriving to their hotel they were assigned to their rooms. Abby and Kate sharing a room together, Tony and McGee sharing a room McGee annoyed that he has to share a room with Tony. Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny get a room to themselves. Once settling in they all met in the lobby and took a taxi to their destination.

"Where are we going boss" Tony asked

"Mossad HQ" Gibbs said

"Gibbs you didn't tell why where here" Kate said

"We have a joint investigation with Mossad" he said

"It was to believe that a marine was selling some illegal weapons to Hamas here"

"And they want our help in the investigation" McGee asked

"That's right since he was a US marine we have joint jurisdiction with Mossad" Jenny said

Mossad HQ

When arriving to Mossad HQ they were joined by a Mossad officer

"Shalom NCIS my name is Officer Ben Gidon Director David is waiting for you" he said

"Director David is ready for you" the director secretary says

Jenny and Gibbs go in and talk to Director David while the others wait outside. After awhile the rest of the team were escorted into the Directors office.

"Shalom NCIS I hope you flight was pleasant my Name Director Eli David" Eli said

"Oh yeah best flight I've ever been on" Tony sarcastically says

"Well two of my officers will be working with you throughout this mission and will also be your guides through Tele Aviv. I will also like to invite you to join me and my two officers that will be working with you for dinner" he said

"We'll be honoured Director David" Jenny said

" Now let me introduce the two officers that will be joining you on this mission" he says

"Meet Officer Michael Rivkin" the director says

"Shalom NCIS" Rivkin says

"Mira can you please send Officer David into my office please" Director David asked his secretary

The door opens behind them and a woman with dark curly hair steps into the office

"NCIS I will like you to meet Officer David" Eli says

"Shalom Director, Shalom NCIS" Officer David says

Tony knowing that voice turns around and sees the woman that won't get out of his head right in front of him, Ziva staring at the man she thought she'll never see again stand in front of her both shock and happy to see each other again

"Tony"

"Ziva"

"What are you doing here" they both say

The NCIS team and Director David and Officer Rivkin notice that the two agents exchange and are confuse . The NCIS team realized that she is the girl that Tony bumped into at the airport.

Abby telling Kate and McGee "It must be Fate"

* * *

**Well I really hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas are most welcomed please review. a sneak peek on whats happening next chapter**

* * *

_Next chapter_

_Officer David why don't you take NCIS back to their hotel and join us for dinner later" Eli David said _

"_I can't believe were working together" Tony says_

"_Neither can I" Ziva says _

"_What made you want for Mossad" Tony asked _

"_Officer Rivkin keep an I on Agent Dinozzo" Director David ordered _


	4. this feeling

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter I'm really happy people are enjoying the story. Now on to the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS if I did Tony and Ziva would be together already and Jenny would be alive and with Gibbs **

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected love**

**Chapter four: This feeling **

"Officer David you remember Director Shepherd" Eli asked

"How could I forget Director, we worked together in Cario, Shalom Jen" Ziva said walking up to her and kissed her on the cheek

"Shalom Ziva I thought you looked familiar when our agent Dinozzo ran into you at the airport I didn't recognized you with your hair being a lighter shade of brown. Why didn't you tell me you were in town" she asked hugging her

"I would of but I had official Mossad business next time when I'm back in the US I would stop by" she said still looking at Tony Eli noticing the way his daughter and agent Dinozzo are looking at each other made him feel annoyed and concerned and he has to do something about this

"Officer David why don't you take the NCIS team back to the hotel and we'll all meet at the hotel restaurant at 7" Eli said

"Yes director" Ziva said after she and the NCIS gang left Eli had told Michael to stay behind

"Michael I want you to keep a close eye on Anthony Dinozzo" Eli ask

"Of course Director but May I ask why? " Michael asked

"I don't trust him around my daughter, keep an eye on them, you may go now" Eli said

Hotel

The NCIS gang were getting out of the van for dear life now knowing to never get into car if Ziva is driving

"Who taught you have to drive" Tony asked

"Myself" Ziva smirked

"Well you're not a good instructor" he smirked

"I'll see you tonight" she said smiling

"See you tonight" he said smiling back

"Bye" she said

"Bye" he said and she drove off Tony still smiling and caught up to the others

"Wow Tony she's something" Abby said smirking at him

"She's awfully young as well" Kate said

"Whatever" he said

"Like I said you love younger women" she said

"I don't know there's something about her I can't tell. Oh well see you guys later I'm gonna to have a shower before McGee wastes all the hot water" he said running to his room

"I know" Abby said

The restaurant

Tony and McGee were waiting near the hotel bar waiting for the others to arrive, Tony was wearing a black Armani suit with a red shirt underneath, McGee wearing A grey Gucci suit with a light blue shirt. Kate and Abby walked up to the boys at the bar, Kate wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with flowers on the hem, wearing yellow 3 inch heels and minimal make up showing a natural look her hair in a ponytail. Abby is wearing a black dress with a silver jewelled belt with a black blazer and wearing 6 inch heels, her hair down and wearing dark makeup.

"Hey guys Gibbs, the director, Ducky and Mossad are here at the table" Abby said and walked off with Kate

They walked up to the table seeing Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Eli and Michael there. They started talking about the mission when Ziva walks up to them

"I'm sorry I'm late I had some business to take care of" she said everyone was staring at her especially Tony and Michael. Ziva was wearing a short purple dress that comes above her knees the back was backless that you can see her toned back, she was wearing 5 inch maroon heels. Her hair was straightened and was wearing minimal makeup that made her look exotic. Tony stood up and pulled out a chair for her

"Todah" she said and smiled at him

"Prego" he said and smiled backed at her and pushed her seat in

Throughout dinner they talked about the mission and about themselves, Ducky telling his stories to Director David who quite fascinated. Tony and Ziva sitting next to each other felt quite awkward but nice at the same time, when reaching out for the bottle of at the same time their hands touched and they felt that same spark that they had at the airport back in America. After Dinner was finished Director David and Michael left, soon after Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky returned to their rooms leaving the young ones to have fun.

"Hey Guys I hear there this really nice show at the hotel so we can catch the 10 o'clock show" Abby said thinking that Tony and Ziva need to be alone

"Count me in Abs" Kate said

"Me too" McGee said

"Great, Tony, Ziva would you like to join us" Abby said

"Todah Abby but maybe some other time" Ziva said

"Umm?" Tony was about to say when Abby gave him a look saying take her out some where

"No thanks Abs maybe another time" he said giving her a thank you look

"Ok Lets go guys" she said and the others left leaving Ziva and Tony by themselves

"Well it just you and me" he said

"What makes you sure I'm not leaving as well" she asked playfully

"Well I was thinking taking a night time walk care to join me" he asked hopefully, she nodded her head.

They walked outside the hotel looking at the city which was quite beautiful at noght, they were silent but it was a comfortable silence

"I can't believe were working together" he said

"Me neither" she said

"So your Last name is David huh" he said

"Yes" she smiled knowing where this going

"And Director David any relat-" he asked but got interrupted

"Yes he is my father" she said

"So was he the reason that you join the Mossad" he asked

"I volunteered, how about you? What made you become an NCIS agent " she asked

"I wanted to do more for the country and what better way than protecting those who protect the country. What made you join then" he asked

"Israeli sense of duty" she said

"How long have you been working at NCIS" she asked

"5 years how about you Mossad how many years" he asked

"6 years" she said

"So you started at Mossad when you were 20" he asked questioned

"17" she smirked

"Woo your 23 young" he said surprised

"I just lamped your mood" she said

"Damped, you damped my mood and no you didn't" he said

"I make you feel old" she asked slyly

"Yeah kind off" he said

" Well I like older men" she said give him a wicked smile

"Really" he smirked

"Mhmm" she said

as they were walking Ziva accidently trips but Tony caught her just in time

"Todah" she said

"Prego" he said their faces were inches apart both staring into each other's eyes they both closed the gap. The kiss was slow and passionate both seeing fireworks they both never had a kiss like this before. After a few minutes they both broke apart gasping for air both shocked by their actions.

"I got to go" she said after catching her breath

"Yeah we got an early start tomorrow" he said after catching his breath

" Lailah Tov" she said and run off

"buonanotte" he said quietly, he felt something inside him, he never felt this feeling about any girl before and he doesn't know what it is but he knows Ziva is different from any girl he has ever met. He starts walking back to his room, unknown to both of them, that someone has been watching them this whole time and taking photos this whole time.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked this chapter I'm not really sure about this one but let me if you like it or not, so please review **

* * *

_Next chapter _

"_I don't trust Mossad Jen" Gibbs said_

"_Why not Jethro there are allies" she said_

"_Something's not right I have a gut feeling" he said _

"_Michael I want you to keep Agent Dinozzo away from my daughter" Eli said_

"_Ziva I got something to tell you" Eli said _


	5. before it blooms

**thankyou for the reviews I hope you like the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS

* * *

**

****

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter five: before it blooms **

Tony walked into the hotel room with a dazed look on his face he still can't believe that he kissed Ziva and how unbelievable the kiss was. He never felt a kiss like that before and he knew that Ziva was different from all the other girls he has been with

"Where have you been Tony" McGee Asked no answer

"TONY" McGee yelled

"What oh hey Timmy isn't life the best" Tony said smiling

"UUH I, guess are you alright?" he asked

"The best, well goodnight Timmy" Tony said as he walked into the room

"Timmy?" McGee said to himself he confused and scared Tony has never called him Timmy something must have happened between him and Ziva so he decided to talk to Kate and Abby in the morning.

Next morning

Special agent Gibbs was at the hotel restaurant having breakfast and waiting for the others to arrive. The first one to arrive was Jenny

"Good morning Jethro" Jenny said sitting down

"Morning" he grumbled she sighed she sees the look on his face and knows something is bothering him

"What's wrong" she asks

"Why do you think something is wrong" he asked

"Because I know you, so spill what's wrong" she asked

"How well do you know Director David" he asked

"Pretty well I'm more friends with his daughter" she said

"Officer David?" he asked

"Yes, we had a mission in Cairo together, that how we met, why?" she said

"I don't trust him, I don't trust Mossad" he declared

"Oh for god sakes Jethro their our allies they help us stop terrorist ops we do the same for them" she said

"Well I don't trust them and I'm going to keep a close eye them" he said

"Well that maybe a problem Jethro" she smirked

"Why is that Jen?" he asked his eyebrows raised

"Well it's seems that agent Dinozzo has become very fond of Officer David" she smirked

"What do you expect he's Dinozzo" he said

"I think it's different this time and my time working and knowing your team I have never seen Tony smile and have that spark in his eyes when it comes to Ziva and I have not seen anyone who had made her smile a real smile Jethro, though I have a few doubts about them together knowing the age difference between them" she said

"How big is the age difference" he asked

"12 years" by the time she said that Gibbs spat out his coffee in shock

"12 years" he said she just nodded

"she's 23 she's only a child she should live her life have fun, well not too much fun especially when she's around Dinozzo you know what his like but her father should let her live her life not putting it into danger" he said

"She's 23 she's an adult she can do what she wants but I agree with you she should live her own life without her father's orders" she said

Just then Ducky came out of the elevator and walked up to them

"Good morning Jethro, Good morning Director what a beautiful morning" he said

"Morning" Gibbs said

"Good morning Ducky would you like some tea" Jenny ask

"Why yes thank you Jenny where are the others" he asked

"Late" Gibbs said

"So what's on the agenda today" Ducky asked

"Well Ziva and Officer Rivkin will be joining us soon" Jenny said

Just then the rest of team assembled walked up to the older crowd

"Morning Gibbs, Jen and Duck man" Abby said

"Good morning" they all said

"So what's the plan for the day" Tony asked

"Officer David and Rivkin will be here shortly and tell us what the plan is for the day" Gibbs said

"Mmm you smell nice Tony is that new cologne you're wearing" Kate asks

"What this thing no I wear it all the time" he tried to explain but failed miserly

"No you don't you wear that on occasions so what the occasion then" Abby smirked

"I have no idea what you're talking about I'm going to hit the buffet table" and he walked off the others were smirking and smiling knowing that Ziva has an effect on their Tony

Mossad HQ

Director David was sitting in his office thinking he was looking at some photos that one of his officers took of his daughter with Agent Dinozzo kissing him it made him mad knowing this man is too old for his daughter and that he is not Jewish he has to stop this growing romance before it blooms and turns into something more and he has the perfect idea on how to stop it. Director David doing an evil smirk thinks his idea is genius.

Hotel

Ziva and Michael walk into the lobby seeing the NCIS team waiting for them

"Shalom everybody" Ziva says

"Shalom Ziva, Officer Rivkin" Jenny said

" so what's the plan today" Tony asked smiling which made Ziva blush which went unnoticed by Kate and Michael knowing that he has to keep a close eye on Tony.

"We decided to show you around the city show you the famous sites and shops and then we'll take you to Mossad HQ and talk about the mission" Ziva said smiling and staring at Tony

"Well let's go then" Gibbs said walking outside the rest following

"Wait Ziva your not driving are you" Tony asked scared know what happen last time

"Please tell me your driving officer Rivkin" Abby asked also scared

"Yes no one lets Ziva drive while having company" the lets out sigh of relief

"My driving ain't that bad is it Agent Dinozzo" Ziva flirting with Tony

"Trust me it is" he flirted back both seeing the desire and want for each other in each other's eyes and knowing that the kiss felt right and good

"Dinozzo David hurry up everyone's on the bus" Gibbs yelled

Tony and Ziva walking on to the bus sitting next to each other smiling

* * *

**Well I hope you like it sorry it's a bit short and not enough Tiva but I promise there will be more and you'll found out what daddy David is up to but only if you review. **

* * *

_Next chapter_

"_Ziva I have something to tell you" Director David said_

"_No you can't do this" Ziva cried _

"_This is not an argument you do what I say" he yelled _


	6. marriage by no choice

**Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts and favourite story you made me so happy. I'm sorry about the wait I just haven't been inspired for this chapter. I have ideas for future chapters just not this one so I'm sorry if this one is bad. **

* * *

_**Unexpected Love**_

_**Chapter six: marriage by no choice **_

Ziva and Michael have taken the NCIS team on their tour and now at the Mossad HQ where Jenny and Gibbs went to talk to Director David about the case while Abby, Kate McGee and Ducky were still on their tour decided buy some things with Michael showing the a round, Ziva and Tony walking far behind the others not talking to each other nervous both never felt like this before the silence between them was unbearable knowing one of them has to make the first move.

"TONY"

ZIVA" they both said at the same time laughing nervously at each other

"Listen" again at the same time

"You go first" she said giving him a small smile

"Ok uum I'm sorry about the kiss I didn't mean for it to happen" he said Ziva's eyes had a hurt and confused look he didn't like her back like the way she liked him she felt her heart break she was just about to say something when he kept going

"But the kiss I don't know it felt good really good and I know you must be regretting the kiss and I understand and all" Ziva's eyes went wide she can't believe he was saying the kiss was right she had to stop his rambling

"Tony" she yelled and he stopped talking

"Would you like to have dinner tonight" she asked

"UUM aren't we all having dinner tonight" not catching her drift

"Tony I meant would like to have dinner with me tonight alone" she said

"OH of course" he said thinking what a complete idiot he was, he was nervous he was never nervous when a girl asks him out for dinner hi's usual confident self was gone when he was around Ziva what's happening to him

"So where are we going to dinner" he asked

"How about my place I can cook for you" she said

"Your place" he said

"Yeah you don't mind do you" she said with a flirty smile

"Of course not what time should I be there" he asked giving her the Dinozzo charm

"8:30 he is my address "handing a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it

"OK and he is my number if you need anything for me to pick up" writing down his number

After everyone did some shopping they went back to the hotel after being briefed on their assignment. They're sending two agents from each agency to do an undercover op to get more Intel on what the petty officer was doing and who was meeting with. There was a lead that he was not working alone and that another petty officer had something to do with the murder.

After returning the NCIS team back to their hotel Ziva got a phone call from her father saying he wants to talk to her about something important. And went over to Mossad HQ

"Shalom Abba" she said and kissed him on each cheek

"Zivalah" kissing her on the forehead

"What is so important is it about the mission" she asked

"No it's not about the mission it is about you" when he said this Ziva started to have a bad feeling

"Me?" She said

"Yes I'm not getting any younger and I know I'm not going to be around forever and I want grandchild who can take over Mossad that is why after this mission you are going to get married" he said this Ziva's eyes went wide how could she possibly get married she was only 23

"To who" she asked her voice cracked she has to know

"To Michael Rivkin" as he said this Ziva's heart shattered she doesn't want to marry Michael and want about Tony she feels a something between them and doesn't want to let go of that she doesn't want to marry Michael Rivkin

"NO" she yelled

"Ziva this is the best thing for the agency" he said

"How about me Abba" she asked tears falling out

"This is the best thing" he said his voice low

"NO I'm not going to marry him" she said

"YOU DO WHAT I SAY OR I WOULD TERMINATE YOU FROM THIS AGENCY AND YOU'LL BRING DISHONOUR TO OUR FAMILY DO YOU WANT TO BRING THIS ON OUR FAMILY" HE YELLED

She shook her head tears running down her cheeks

"Good you'll be married straight after this mission and while your own this mission I want you to stay away from Agent Dinozzo and Agent Gibbs you may go now" he said

Ziva left her father's office and started crying she doesn't want to get married epically to Rivkin god how much she hated him and how arrogant he was but the one thing that broke her heart is that she cannot spend time with Tony she took out her phone and called him only getting his voicemail

Hey this Big D I can't answer my phone right now so leave a message

Hey Tony it's Ziva I'm sorry I have to cancel dinner and we can't see each other anymore I'm sorry so please don't call me back

Ziva got home and started crying on her couch she wishes she didn't do that she hated _her father_

* * *

__

**Well I hoped you liked it I don't think this chapter was very good I wasn't really inspired for this one. Please tell what you think and I'll try to update soon **

* * *

_next chapter_

_Tony confronts Ziva _


	7. confrontation

**Thank you for those who have reviewed I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 7: confrontation **

**Ziva's POV**

Ever since she found out that she was getting married to Rivkin, Ziva felt her whole life crashing down. She didn't want to get married she was far too young she wants to find love not be forced to love someone who she has to spend the rest of her life with and to top it off she was ordered to stay away from Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. For the past few days she had avoided him she couldn't bare seeing him and answering his questions on why she cancelled dinner on him. So she avoided him her heart ached too much, why was she acted like this she never felt this way before she was taught not to let her emotions get in the way only Tony Dinozzo can do this to her and she had only known him for a couple days.

**Tony's POV**

Ever since Ziva had cancelled their dinner date Tony had not been acting like himself. He stopped making jokes, movie references and he stopped making fun of McGee and Kate, which worried his team mates. He tried talking to Ziva but she avoided him when they are working, he wondered what he did wrong to upset her if he knew what he did he would fix it and make her happy and smiling again. Tony knew he never acted this way towards women he defiantly knows Ziva is something and decided to go and talk to her but he had to avoid Gibbs knowing that Gibbs doesn't trust Mossad wanted the team to keep a close eye on the officers and less interaction with them outside of work hours so Tony decides get help and runs to Abby and Kate's room.

**Abby and Kate's room **

Knocking on their door Tony waited for one them to answer. Abby answer the door

"Tony what do I owe this pleasure" she asked

"Abs's I need you to do me a favour "he asked

"Sure what is it?" she asked

"I need you to cover for me for awhile"

"Why" she asked concerned

"I need to go and talk to Ziva and you know what Gibbs is like so I need you to cover for me tell him I'm not feeling well or something will you please help" he pleaded

"Of course but what about McGee and Kate should they know" she asked

"Don't tell them well maybe tell McGee since I'm sharing a room with him but don't tell Kate promise" he asked

"Ok I won't now go and talk to her" she said Abby knew what was going on with Ziva she and her become pretty close and Ziva told her what is happening and how this marriage is breaking Ziva apart. She wishes she could tell Tony but in the end of the day it was Ziva's decision she just hopes she'll tells him soon

"Thanks Abs" and kissed her on the cheek and ran off

**Ziva's apartment **

Ziva was sitting on her couch reading a book and sipping a glass of wine it had been a tough day she had once again avoided Tony and Michael her heart broke every time she see the sad look in Tony's eyes. She was just about to get another glass of wine when she heard a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw Tony on the other side. She opened the door

"Tony what are you doing here how did you know where I lived" she asked

"I had to come see you and talk to you and you gave me your address remember" he said

"Yes I remember you shouldn't have come" she said trying to close the door on him but he put his foot between the doors and walked in.

"Tony you need to go" she said

"No not after you tell me what I did wrong" he asked

"Tony"

"No Ziva I must have done something wrong to make you sad and you are avoiding please tell me what I have done?" he asked

Tony you haven't done anything" she said tears in her eyes

"I must of I hate seeing you sad and knowing it's my fault so please tell me" she can see the hurt and sadness in his eyes she hated it so she kissed him shocking herself and him. After the kiss Ziva felt embarrassed

"Sorry" she said tears falling out Tony grabbed her kissed her again this time there was passion and hunger in their kiss like their first kiss this kiss lasted longer they let go trying to catch their breath they both looked into each other's eyes both saw hunger and desire and kissed again with more fire they both know that had to talk later but right now they just need each other.

* * *

**Ok so here it is I'm sorry that is bad and I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes and I also apologize for it being too short. Next chapter might be rated M but I'm not sure yet. Please tell me what you think so far and if there should be any changes to the story Ideas are welcomed **


	8. power of attraction

**Thank you for the reviews I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and I'm sorry for the long wait it here the next chapter warning rated M if you don'y like then don't read it**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS just the season 7 DVD **

* * *

**Unexpected love **

**Chapter 8: power of attraction **

Tony and Ziva were kissing when they broke apart for some air both breathing heavily Tony's forehead or hers

"Zi" he whispered trying to catch his breath

"I'm so sorry Tony" she said so softly that he nearly missed it

"Zi what's wrong" he asked there was silence after awhile Ziva decided to tell him knowing the risk of him hating her

"Tony before I tell you please understand that I really, really like you but this isn't my idea and plan and I wish this wasn't happening and please don't hate me on what I'm about to tell you" she said on the verge tears

"What's going on?" he asked desperately he was abit afraid

"My father thinks it would a great idea for me to get married" she said trying to hold back her tears

"What" he was all he could say

"My father thought it would be great for me to ma marr marry Michael for the country he says it the best thing for the country "she said choking on her words

"Rivkin" he said

"Yes that not all my father wants me to stay away from you and agent Gibbs he doesn't trust you guys Oh Tony I wish this wasn't happening" she said couldn't hold back the tears any longer

"Hey, hey, hey come here" he said opening his arms letting her fall into his arms hugging her tightly as she cries into his chest

"Is this why you were avoiding me because of your father" he asked

"Yes I'm sorry Tony I just don't want you to hate me" she said still crying

"I don't hate you Ziva I really like you too my boss said the same thing about Mossad he doesn't want us socialising with you guys much" he said lifting her chin kisses her softly

"Then how did you get here without him knowing" she asked

"Well" as he wipes her tears from her face and kisses her again

"I got Abby and McGee to cover for me" he said kissing her again with passion and intense as before her hands on his chest fiddling with his buttons and his playing with the hem of her shirt but then stop she looked up at him with uncertainty

"Are you sure" he asked wondering if she wants this she kissed him again giving him his answer while undoing his buttons on his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders

He lifted her up her legs around his waist letting go off her lips once again getting a frustrated sigh from Ziva

"Hold on my ninja where is the bedroom" he asked smirking

"Down the hall on left" she said as she moans when Tony starts kissing her neck and carries her down the hall into the bedroom

* * *

**Warning what you are about to read is Rated M if you don't like I recommend that you don't read **

After making it to her bedroom Tony lays her down gently on the bed breaking from the kiss to take her shirt off and attacking her lips again and kissing her jaw down her neck to her collarbone making her moan. He took off bra before sucking on one of her breasts and massaging the other one making her gasp.

"Oh Tony" she moaned as he kept doing that

They took off their rest off their clothing that was flying across the room until nothing was on both feeling skin on skin Tony was looking at Ziva asking that silent question which she gave the answer too in a kiss as he slowly enters her. Ziva screaming pleasure was like music to Tony's ears near his own pleasure. Ziva finally reaching her climax and screamed out really loud that it could be heard down the hallway in this building trying to catch her breath Tony coming down after collapsed on her also trying to catch his breath after awhile both coming calming down he finally got off her and took her into his arms both falling asleep happy being with each other not wanting to think about the wrath of her father and Gibbs and her dilemma of being engaged to another man drift from their minds for now they are happy just being with each other not letting go of one another as they sleep.

* * *

**Well I really hope you guys like this chapter it was a bit weird writing this chapter I also think that it was not good. I also know that I did a gossip girl line. I'm also sorry for the long wait so please review.**

* * *

_Next chapter _

"_Where the Hell is Dinozzo" Gibbs yelled at the others _

"_What are we going to do about the others and my situation Tony" Ziva asked as she sighed_

"_Well I don't know yet but one thing I know is" Tony said_

"_Mother what are you doing here" Ziva said in surprised _


	9. surprise

**Ok I want to thank you for the reviews and story alerts and I hope you like this chapter **

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter nine: surprise **

The hotel

It was 6:30 in the morning and the NCIS gang are getting ready to go to Mossad HQ everyone was to go downstairs and to meet Gibbs and the Director for breakfast but someone was missing and Abby was freaking out.

"Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God" Abby says sceptically as she walks back and forth

"Calm down Abs he'll be here soon" McGee tries reinsuring her

"Buthe has to be here soon before Gibbs finds out that he didn't come back last night" she said

"I can't believe he went to see Ziva even though were not allowed to socialise with them Abs he's going to be in serious trouble" he said

"You can't run away from true love McGee" she says

"Tony in love yeah right" he said

"don't doubt him Timmy yeah Tony is womanizer but deep down he really cares for Ziva look how down he was when she wouldn't return his phone calls. The old Tony wouldn't care if a girl doesn't call him back he's changed" she says

Just then Gibbs walks up to them and is in one of his moods.

"Where is Dinozzo" he yelled

"Well you see boss, Gibbs uum" Abby and McGee try to come up with an excuse all sudden they heard someone speak.

"Agent Dinozzo not feeling well he said had a terrible migraine and so I told him to sleep in meet us there later at the crime scene" Jenny said

"And why didn't hear about this" he asked annoyed

"I'm telling you now and as the director you let Tony rest do not disturb him Gibbs" Jenny said

"I'm going to get some coffee" he said aggravated and stalked off just leaving Jenny Abby and McGee behind.

"Director how..." Abby tried to ask but couldn't no words on how she knew tony wasn't here.

"Please tell agent Dinozzo that he can come into work late and tell him I like to see him later" jenny said and winks at them leaving a shocked Abby and McGee.

Ziva's apartment

After last night's passion Ziva and Tony were snuggled up together until a phone started ringing. Ziva checking her phone noticed it was not hers.

"Tony answer your phone" she says sleeply Tony looking for his phone by the time he found it, it stopped ringing and laid back down facing Ziva

"Good morning sweet cheeks" he said kissing her right shoulder and she turnes over and kisses him

"Good morning Hairy butt" she teased him then kisses him again

"My butt's not hairy" he says and kisses her again

"If you shave now stop talking" she kisses him again and bringing the covers over them until Tony's phone rings again frustrated he throws the covers off him and looks at the caller ID Abby calling

"Yeah Abs" he answers

"_Tony Gibbs was looking for you before" _she told him

"What did you tell him" he asks frantically

"_I didn't and neither did McGee but Director Shepherd told him you weren't feeling well that you have a migraine and that you coming in late and she also wants to see you later" _she says

"Ok Abs I'll be there soon just please cover for me still ok" he asks her

"_All right just because you worked things out with Ziva you have worked things out haven't you" _she asks hopefully

"Most of it Abs listen I got to go I'll see you soon ok bye" and hanged up her

"Ziva I think we need to talk about this whole thing" he said

"I know how are we going to deal with my father and Gibbs I know they're going keep a close eye on us are every movement and we won't get to spend time with each other" she said sighing

"We'll find a way" he said kissing her forehead

"It's not that the simple Tony my father has Mossad officers watching my every move they could be spying on us right now and then theirs Michael who's also watching yours and mine moves what are we going to do" Ziva asks clearly upset

"I don't know but there's one thing that I know of is that I want to be with you Ziva I never felt this way about any girl the way I feel about you" he said the look in his eyes Ziva knows that he's telling the truth.

"You are right we'll find a way because I know that I want to be with you too" she says and kisses him again going back to their previous activity when the phone rings again

"Oh come on" Tony yells and looks at his phone again noticing it wasn't his phone ringing it was Ziva's as she looks at the caller ID Michael is calling her

"Shalom Michael" she says with disinterest in her voice Tony hearing his name fumed but listened but can't hear the other end of the call

"Yes I know that I'm late I'm not feeling well Michael" she says

"No I don't need to be picked up I'll see you soon Shalom" she tells and hangs up

"I think you should leave before Gibbs gets suspicious" she tell him with sadness in her tone

"Yeah you're right I'll see you soon" he says as he gets changed

"Yep maybe tonight and we can finish what we started" giving him a sly smile

"See you later" he says and kisses her before he leaves.

"Bye" she says as he leaves

2 hours after he leaves Ziva gets ready and was about to leave for work when she heard a knock on the door and as she answers it she is shock to see who is on the other side.

"SUPRISE" the woman shouts

"Mother what you are doing here" Ziva completely shocked as she has not seen her mother for years.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter next couple of chapters is going to be about Ziva and her mum, definitely more Tiva, and there will be Gibbs and Michael confrontation so you better review if you want the story to keep going. I will like once again apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. So please Review.**


	10. Dinozzo's in Love?

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts for this chapter and I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated for awhile I just having writer's block and haven't been inspired lately.**

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 10: Dinozzo in Love? **

The hotel

Tony jumped out of the cab after paying the cab driver his money, he ran to his room before Gibbs and the gang have returned from Mossad HQ. Once he made it back to his room Tony fell back on to his bed just thinking about the amazing night he had with Ziva. He knew he would of never fallen for any girl he just met but realising that Ziva is not just any girl he would have a one night stand with she's the girl that he would like to hold for forever and never let go, he nowrealised that he has fallen in love with Ziva David. Tony also thinks about their problem with Gibbs and her father who don't approve of their relationship and then their is her engagement to Michael knowing that Ziva does not want to marry him. He sighs thinking of a way for them to be together without being caught his thoughts were interrupted by McGee, Kate and Abby.

"Tony your here finally" McGee said

"Where have you been we been so worried did you sought things out with Ziva" Abby asked quickly while jumping up and down

"Yeah I'm here and yeah we have and how much coffee did you have" he asked her

"Tony you know I only drink CAF-POW" she said

"They sell CAF-POW here?" he asked surprised

"Yeah I'm surprised as well" McGee said

"So you and Ziva talked like really talked" Abby asked

"Yeah we talked and did other stuff but yeah we really talked" he said

"So she told you about Michael" she asked and he nodded

"Wait what Michael as in Officer Rivkin what about him? am I missing something" Kate asked confused

"Same" McGee asked also confused Abby and Tony looked at each other before Tony started speaking

"Ziva's father Director David is forcing her to marry Officer Rivkin" he snarled

"Maybe it the right thing here" Kate said shocking all of them

"What" Tony asked annoyed

"Well come on Tony think about it after this mission is over you'll never see her again and you'll forget about her just like your other conquests and move on to the next girl and she far too young that the type of guy you are" she said

"What type of guy am I? Kate" he asked in a monotone voice

"You're a womanizer Tony you'll forget about her in two days and you'll sleep with your next conquest your nickname in college is the Sex Machine you'll never grow up you're always chasing girls younger than you, you don't even know love is you don't care about about a girl's feelings ."

"You're wrong" he said and left the room leaving McGee Abby and Kate in the room in silence when Abby decided to break the silence.

"Why did you say that to him" Abby yelled at Kate

"It's the truth" Kate said

"He really likes her" Abby said

"He likes any girl that breathes" Kate exclaims

"It's different for him you didn't see the way he looks at her or how hurt he was when she ignored him and have you ever seen Tony so determine to talk to her and see what was worng. He went to her house to see if she was alright and risking the wrath of Gibbs. No the old Tony wouldn't care about a girls feeling and will blow them off after a one night stand but this Tony cares about Ziva and her feelings it hurt him when he saw the hurt in her eyes and you didn't see the way they look at each other. And I don't get why you're so against it. " she said in a defensive tone

"Because I don't want to be the one to defend him when Gibbs kicks his ass once he finds out where he was last night and breaking his rules and orders" Kate said

"Why are you so against him being Happy" McGee asked

"Because it's Dinozzo the womanizer he breaks hearts he doesn't fall in love" Kate said

"Either you can't stand for Tony to be happy or your jealous of Ziva because she can make Tony happy " Abby yelled before storming out of the room looking for Tony.

"That was low even for you Kate" McGee said before catching up to Abby to find Tony.

Tony walking out his room wanting to get some fresh air when he accidently bumped into someone.

"OOF sorry" he said

"Agent Dinozzo I hope your headache is better" someone asked he looked at the person realising it was Director Shepherd

"Sorry about that Director and I think my headache has gotten worse you wanted to see me." He asked

"You actually got a headache I thought I made that excuse to get Gibbs off your back" she said

"That was your idea" he asked in surprise and Jenny nodded

"Why would you do that for me why risk Gibbs anger" he asked

"Because I believe there something going between you and Officer David" she asked

"How do you know that?" he asked in surprised

"Let's just say I see the way you two look at each other. You Know I have Known Ziva for three years and I can tell you you're really special to her I never seen her smile so much when you two are together it's a real smile " she told

"Really" he asked she nodded

"Are you going to tell Gibbs" he asks

"No I want my agents to be happy and I believe you really care about Ziva maybe fallen in Love with her I also know that you two are dealing with Eli's forced engagment he has for Ziva and Officer Rivkin and Gibbs ordering you to stay away from the Mossad officers outside work hours. So I'm letting you see Officer David and tell Gibbs that you're doing jobs for me. Don't ruin this Tony it not every day that you find your true love and I have never seen you this happy." She said smiling at him

"Thanks Director" he said smiling giving her a hug

"Now come on it time for Lunch" she said

**Ziva's apartment **

Ziva was shocked she has not seen her mother for years after her parents divorced and had not talked to her since then and now her mother turns up out of the blue.

"IMA what are you doing here" she asked angrily at the woman who had abandoned her

"I came to see my daughter I hear that your getting married" Rivka said

"Well you heard wrong I'm not getting married so you can leave" Ziva said anger in her eyes

"Not getting married" Rivka said

"That's right I'm not getting married even if it was the country" Ziva said her eyes watery

"For the country?" Rivka asked

"Yes for the country I'm not marrying someone who I don't love" Ziva said tears running down her cheeks

"Zivalah" Rivka sitting next her daughter giving her a hug cursing her ex husband under her breath

"Tell me what's going on Zivalah" Rivka wanting to know what her ex husband has done to make their daughter this upset

"Ima father is forcing me to get married to Officer Rivkin because he thinks it good for the country but I know the real reason" she said chocking on a sob she couldn't believe she is opening up her heart to the woman who has abandoned

"The real reason" Rivka asked

"I fallen for a man from America he working on a joint investigation with Mossad and father doesn't like him for two reasons because his not Jewish and the age difference" she said crying on her mother's shoulder.

"How big is the age difference" Rivka had to ask

"12 years but he makes me happy Ima I never felt this way before this hole in my heart has been filled by him and now father wants me to stay away from him because he thinks this won't be good for me being a Mossad officer to have feelings Oh Ima what going to do" she said couldn't hold sadness any longer

"Ziva are you love with this boy?" Rivka asked

"I don't know but I know I don't want to marry Rivkin" Ziva said

"I won't let this marriage happen Zivalah I'm going to talk that father of your this why we got divorced he always put job before his family don't worry tatelah " Rivka said

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter I'm sorry it's not that good I'm having writers block I wouldn't mind some input and don't mind criticism as long as it not too harsh, so tell me what you think. So please review. I also want to apologize for the spelling and grammar again don't forget to review **


	11. secrets

**I'm so truly that I haven't updated in a while I have been having writers block for this chapter so I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter **

* * *

**Unexpected love **

**Chapter 11: the secrets**

**Mossad HQ**

Director David was in his office celebrating his has success on Ziva being closer to home and having her loyalties to him and Mossad but deep down way deep down inside him he knew it was wrong putting his happiness before Ziva's is wrong but he doesn't want her to waste her life for that American Anthony Dinozzo. Eli was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone has entered his office.

"Shalom Eli" the person behind him said

Eli turned around to see his ex wife Rivka

"Well, well, well look who decided to turn up what are you doing here" he said angrily that his ex wife who left all those years ago decided turned up out of the blue

"I heard that my Zivalah is getting married" she said her voice had no emotion in it.

"You are correct Ziva will be getting married to Michael Rivkin" he said

"Is that what she wants to marry Michael Rivkin?" Rivka asked knowing that her ex husband is not going to tell the truth

"Of course that's what she wants to marry him she is doing the right thing" he said

"For who for her or for or yourself and this country" she yelled

"She doing the right thing she'll thank me one day" he started yelling

"be careful Eli one day you'll when your old and nothing goes right and you need someone by your side and you'll have no one, Tali is dead Ari has gone god knows where and he hates your guts and now Ziva will never be by your side for what you are forcing into doing" she said in a low voice

"ZIVA HAS MADE A COMMITMENT TO ME AND TO MOSSAD SHE CHOSE TO BE IN MOSSAD" he yelled

"NO YOU FORCED HER INTO MOSSAD WHEN SHE WAS SEVENTEEN NOT LIVING HER LIFE SHE PUTTING HER LIFE ON THE LINE ALL THE TIME AND NOW YOUR FORCING HER INTO MARRIAGE FOR SOMEONE SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE SHE IS YOUNG SHE HAS TIME TO FIND SOMEONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE ELI LET HER LIVE HER OWN BY HER OWN RULES NOT YOURS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOULL LOSE HER AND YOU'LL HAVE NO ONE LEFT" Rivka yelled and stormed off and left leaving one shocked Eli looking dumbfounded

**The hotel**

After talking to the director Tony knows that having her support in his and Ziva relationship made it easy to see Ziva knowing he had Abby, McGee and the director by his side made it good. The director even gave him permission to see Ziva tonight and had made an excuse to Gibbs saying why his going out. But is still worried that Gibbs will find out someway and he doesn't want to think about. Kate her words hurt him the most that he'll hurt Ziva that he was trying to sleep with and forget about her. No he knows that he'll never hurt her he cares to much for Ziva David to leave her and forget about her once he goes back to America. Then he realises that once he goes back home he'll never see her again anyway he doesn't want to go home every night and not to snuggle up with her in bed or hold her and kiss her everyday. Tony finally knows what this feeling is he is falling in love with Ziva David a girl that he just met a few days ago. He's thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs

"Dinozzo" Gibbs yelled

"Yeah boss" he said

"It nice for you to finally join us" he growled

"Yeah sorry boss I had a really bad headache" he said knowing the excuse that they have given him only getting a glare from Gibbs.

Gibbs knows something is going on and he has a feeling that it has to do with Officer David who he doesn't trust he has nothing against her personally but she's Mossad and he doesn't trust them no matter what Jen had said.

By the time they have finished lunch they have met up with Ziva and Rivkin in the lobby for their meeting.

"Shalom everybody" Ziva said with a glint in her eyes as she was looking at Tony as he was doing the same which both looks weren't missed by Gibbs which made him mad that his senior field agent is disobeying his rules and going behind his back.

"Should we take this conversation upstairs to my suite" Jenny as the others followed her to the elevator Tony and Ziva were walking behind slowly, by the time they got to the elevator the door shut closed.

"What a shame we missed the elevator" he said smiling at her

"Yes what a shame we just have to wait for the next one" she said playing along to his game.

Once the elevator opened again with no one inside except them in it as soon as the elevator doors closed Tony shut of the emergency switch and grabbed Ziva by the waist and bought her closer to him.

"I didn't get to give you your hello kiss" he said smiling as he kissed her holding her tight

"Mmhm hello I didn't get to kiss you either and I didn't give you a proper a goodbye kiss this morning" she said as she kissed him again until they needed air.

"Well maybe you can make it up to me tonight hhmm" he said smirking

"I would love to make it up to you but I cannot tonight at least" she said with a sad smile

"Oh" he said his smirk fading

"My mother is in town and I haven't seen her in a very long time" she said

"Oh ok then, when was the last time you saw your mother" he asked her

"5 years ago she left when I started Mossad she couldn't handle losing another child to Mossad or they're threats" she said with sadness in her eyes

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said kissing her forehead

"No I want to but not right now, we have to get back to business they all be wondering where we are by now and I don't like Gibbs glaring at me for why your with me I have a feeling he knows" she

"Yeah same but we'll figure this out we have Abby. McGee and now Director Shepherd on our side." He said kissing her

"We also have my mother on our side she does not agree with my father about this arrange marriage" she said tony leant in again and kissed her

"We should really stop" she said breathing for air

"I'll give 10 seconds" he said

"A minute" as she took his lips to hers

After a minute later they stopped kissing and switch the emergency button back on as the elevator went to their floor and got out walking to Jenny's room they kissed one more time before entering not knowing what going to happen next.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. I'm truly sorry I haven't updated in awhile I just been having writers block but I'll try to update soon if you guys have any suggestion or ideas please tell me I'll love your input. I also like to say that Ari hasn't met the team yet and will be a good guy looking out for his sister. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. united we stand divided the team falls

**I want to thank those who reviewed last chapter thank you that I was inspired to write another chapter **

* * *

**Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 12: United we stand divided the team falls **

Tony and Ziva walked into Jenny suite and sees everyone sitting at a large round table the first one to notice them was Gibbs

"What the hell took you so long Dinozzo, David" he growled

"Sorry Boss the elevator stopped working can you believe that" Tony said nervously Gibbs just glared at him

"So what were you guys talking about" he asked trying to take the focus off him as he and Ziva sit next to each other at the table.

"We were discussing our plan about this mission" Jenny said

"Mossad had Intel that there is another marine that was also selling illegal weapons to Hamas and might have something to do with Lt Dustin Michael's murder." Rivkin said

While trying listen to Rivkin and Jenny Tony and Ziva weren't really listening to them Tony had put his hand on Ziva's thigh and rubbing her with his thumb smiling at her. Ziva smiling back at him puts her hand on top of Tony's, both trying to be unnoticed but too bad for them that Gibbs had notice what they were doing and he had it Gibbs was furious.

DINOZZO OUTSIDE NOW" Gibbs yelled making everyone look at him and Tony. As Tony was getting up Ziva squeezed his and gave him look that said 'I'll be right here' as he walked out with Gibbs to the elevator. Once the elevator doors open they walked in Gibb's flicks the emergency switch.

"What the hell were you doing" he asked

"What are you talking about boss I was paying attention to everything they were saying about Lt Dustin Matthews and that he might had a partner in this" Tony said

"Not that but I'm surprise that you did even when you were with all the touching you and Officer David were doing" Gibbs said

"I have no idea what you're talking about boss" Tony said his face not showing any emotion

"Do you think I'm stupid Dinozzo" Gibbs said annoyingly

"What no boss" Tony shockingly said

"Well I think you do along with the rest team you all think I'm stupid" Gibbs said

"What we don't boss" Tony said

"Then why are you all lying I know you weren't feeling well this morning I know you were here last night that you spent the night with officer David when I told you not to socialise with her" Gibbs said

"What do you have against Ziva? Gibbs" Tony asked

"I don't trust her" Gibbs said

"Why don't you trust her is it because she's Mossad or just her in general?" Tony asked getting really annoyed at Gibbs

"I don't have to answer that" he equally annoyed

"Yeah you do give me one good reason why you don't trust her" he asked getting mad now

"Alright she's distracting you from your job she just some girl that you hook up and forget about her and I don't want her distracting you from your job" Gibbs getting frustrated

" she's not distracting me and I won't forget her or screw things up with her like you all think about I care for her a lot she the one person that I'll never hurt I have feelings and she feels the same way" Tony said his face not showing any emotions but his eyes showing hurt on how low Gibbs thinks of him

"But thanks you it shows how low you think of me, that I'm a heartless player who sleeps with girls and doesn't care about them BUT NEWSFLASH ZIVA ISN'T ONE OF THEM" He yelled

"Dinozzo-" Gibbs tried to say

"No Gibbs I'll do this mission with a clear head but you can't boss me around in my personal life that doesn't involve you it none of business who I date" Tony said

"I forbid you to see her" Gibbs said  
"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do" Tony angrily said

"Yeah I can because I'm your Boss and if you don't stop seeing her I will kick you ass back on that plane and you can kiss your job goodbye" he said

"You're threatening me to make a decision for me to choose the team that I think of as family and keep my job or the girl I love and be fired from the job I love" Tony said seeing a shocked Gibbs. A shocked hearing Tony Dinozzo saying he loves Ziva David was a surprise to him knowing about his reputation as a womanizer.

"You know what I use to look up to you and admire think of you as the father I always wanted but now after today I lost all respect for you Gibbs " Tony said and turned his back to Gibbs and switches the emergency switch back on and leaving Gibbs to himself in the elevator leaving him shocked even more.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter please ****Review**** and tell me what you think. Maybe 5 reviews might make the next chapter come up faster it's only if you review. **


	13. the choice

**Yay I love you guy's thank you so much for the reviews and for that you'll get another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 13: The Choice **

After talking with Gibbs, Tony stormed off and walked to his room instead of going back to the meeting. He was pissed off at Gibbs and at Mossad but mostly Gibbs for him giving an ultimatum, he can't decide whether to choose the team and lose Ziva which means losing the one person he loves or stay with Ziva and be fired from the job he loves and the people he considered as family. Tony knowing it was a difficult choice he flopped back on the bed staring at the ceiling, just as McGee, Abby and Kate walked Tony in.

Tony where were you? After you and Gibbs left the meeting and you didn't come back we all worried about you" Abby said

"Yeah I bet" he said glaring at Kate

"It's true, what wrong Tony?" Abby asked worried about him

"Don't want to talk about it Abs" Tony said

"No tells us what's wrong" Abby angrily said

"Abby I don't have to tell you this isn't a problem you can fix "he said getting frustrated now

"It could be if you tell us" she said as she stomped and put her hand on her hips

"ABBY ENOUGH" he yelled shocking everyone

"listen Abs thank you for being concerned but right now you can't help and I need to do this on my own I'm sorry that I yelled at you but this is my problem I need to deal with" Tony said feeling bad for yelling at Abby knowing well that she was only trying to help.

"But we could try" she said

"Sorry Abs this time you can't" he said as walked up to the door and walks out

"I wonder what Gibbs said that made him so upset" McGee asked

"Me too I'm so worried about him I don't want anything to be wrong between him and Gibbs" she said sighing

Tony wanting to clear his head walked up to the hotel bar and ordered himself a beer. While thinking about his ultimatum his thoughts are interrupted by someone

"Tony" a soft voice said behind him. Tony turns around to see Ziva by his side

"Whats wrong?" she asked sitting down next to him

"Nothing "he said drinking his beer

"Don't lie to me I know your upset and you didn't come back after your talk with Gibbs so don't lie to me and tell me the truth" taking his hand

"I guess I have to tell you then"giving her a small smile

"Yep" she said giving a small smile back

"Gibbs know about us" he said

"He wants us to break up" she said tears in her eyes

"Yeah he gave me a choice the team or you" he sighed he hated see her cry

"Have you chosen" she asked her words choked up a bit he turns and faces and put his hand on her face as he wipes her tears

"Not yet" he said

"Well I guess you and I can't see each other anymore" she said as tears are falling down her face

"What" shock to hear what she was saying the hurt on his face made Ziva heart broken.

"Oh come on Tony Gibbs and my father don't want us spending time with each other and even if that isn't the problem, what happens when you leave you'll meet someone else and I have tttoo marry Michael' her choking on her words to heartbroken

"That will never happen you're the one girl that I care deeply about and love" he said Ziva eyes widen when Tony told he loves her.

"I know we haven't known each other that long but you're the one girl the at means the world to me" he said quickly seeing Ziva shocked face

"Tony I love you too" she said and kisses him

"But what are we going to do " she said sighing

"I want to be with you I love you too much just to lose you to some other guy"

" Tony you know once you go back to America will never see each other again I am force to marry Michael even though I love you and that you're my soul mate" she said Tony heart skipped a beat after hearing those words

"I didn't know you believe in soul mates Miss David" he said smirking at her

"Neither did I until recently" she said giving him a small smile

"Well there one thing we can do that can make us still stay together" he said

"What?" She asks curious on what he is thinking

"Marry Me" he asks Ziva eyes widen and shock written all over her as she stares

* * *

**Ooh I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger if you want to know what Ziva's answer is, you have to review. Five reviews for the next chapter. I hope you liked it and I know some of you guys are telling to get a beta but I'm still fairly new so I'm having trouble knowing how to get a beta so if you guys kindly tell me how I will definitely get one. **


	14. the answer

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews for the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter **

* * *

**Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 14: The Answer **

"Tony" Ziva still shocked about the marriage proposal she still hasn't given him an answer

"Tony we can't" she said tears falling down her face

"Why not we love each other this is the only way we can be together" he said standing up and takes her hand so they can go and talk somewhere private

"But Tony what about the risks where taking, what will happen to your job if we do get married? You love your job too much to get fired how about Gibbs. What about my father he'll kill you if he finds out that we got married, I don't want to lose you too" she said sobbingly

"I don't care what your father does to me you can come back to America with me your father can't hurt you there and as for a job I'll find another job just as long as where together we'll be fine and don't care about Gibbs and what he says or does anymore" he said still angry at him

"Ok but what happens when we do get married and we can't stand living with each other and what will happen if we hate living together and we'll think this was all a mistake I don't want you to regret leaving your job for me Tony you haven't known me that long." She said

"Ziva that we'll never happen I love you so much that I know you're the girl for me. So we may fight now and then but we'll always have each other you're never a mistake and I won't regret it so what do you say, will you marry me" he asks

She looks into his eyes and only see love the love his has for

"Yes" she says nodding her head Tony smiling at her grabs her by the waist and lifts her up and spins her around and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Miss Ziva David" he said his forehead resting on her forehead

"Soon to Mrs Ziva Dinozzo" she said smiling at him

"Mrs Ziva Dinozzo I like that "he said smiling back

"I love you too Mr Anthony Dinozzo" she said kissing him

"So what we do now not a lot people are going to be happy about this "she asks

"Yeah I know but we can elope" he said

"Elope?" she asks

"Yeah we can get married straight away without anyone getting in our way" he said

"OK let's go let's get married right now" she said

"You sure?" he asks

"Yes I don't think I can wait any longer to be Mrs Anthony Dinozzo" she said smiling at him

"OK let's go" he said smiling back at her, he takes her hand as they both leave the hotel together.

* * *

**So what do you think I hope you like it sorry if it's a bit short but I'm going to update another chapter later which will have the other reactions once they find out, I also want to thank ****stargatesg1973 ****for giving me the idea of having them elope. Please review five reviews and the next chapter will be up even faster. **


	15. the day after

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately but I've been so busy with Uni and I also had writer block but I hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

**Unexpected love **

**Chapter 15: the day after**

In a little cottage outside Tele Aviv two people were laying in bed naked a man staring at the women while she sleeps. The women wakes up feeling someone staring at her wakes up and smiles at the man

"Good morning Mr Dinozzo" she said as she kisses him

"Good morning Mrs Dinozzo" he said smiling as he kisses her again

"I love it when you call me that" she said kissing him again

"Mrs Dinozzo" he said kissing her again and again

"I can't believe that we got married last night" she said

_**Flashback**_

_**After leaving the hotel Ziva and Tony got into a car and drove to a nearby town outside Tele Aviv that allowed Jewish people to marry non Jewish people. Once they got to there, Ziva and Tony went shopping to buy their outfits then went to a little a chapel that does weddings for Jews and non-Jews. Tony waiting for his beautiful bride was wearing a nice white shirt with a black jacket and black pants with a black tie. All of a sudden the music started playing and he sees Ziva walking towards him looking so beautiful she was breathtaking she was wearing a white halter dress with a simple bow in front with jewelled crystal beading on it. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two loose strands with a flower in her hair. **_

"_**Wow you look wow" he said **_

"_**Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" she said smiling at him **_

_**As the ceremony started Ziva and Tony were both staring at each other both knowing that they are really happy with each other both smiling at each other when they were putting the rings on each other knowing that their love will last forever.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

"Same" he said

"I just wished my family were there and for my father accepted who I love and wanted to marry" she sighed

"Same I wish the team was there but knowing Gibbs he would have done anything to stop us from getting married we done the right thing Zi" he said

"I know that I love you and I also know once we tell them they'll be happy for us eventually" she said

"I love you Mrs Dinozzo" he said kissing her

"I love you too now hurry up we have to go back to Tele Aviv and work on the case" she said

**Tele Aviv the hotel**

"I can't believe you threatened to fire Agent Dinozzo if he doesn't break up with Officer David Jethro" Jenny said furious at Gibbs

"Well she was distracting him from his job" he said trying to defend himself

"But he really likes her a lot possibly love her, he never had feelings for any other girl then he has with Ziva Jethro"

"He loves Women in General Jen" he said getting annoyed now

"You know he looks up to you you're like the father he always wanted he looks up to you he respects you well he did respect you" she said

"so congratulations Agent Gibbs you lost the respect of your agent that admired you like a father and you lost my respect too if you're not happy no else can be happy too" she said as she walked off leaving Gibbs to himself.

As she was walking off she heard someone calling her name

"Director" turning around to see Tony

"Dinozzo where have you been" she asked

"Well that what I want to talk to you about it's important" he said

"Ok let's go and talk in my suite" she said as she and Tony walked into the elevator

A few hours later team Gibbs were waiting for Mossad to take them to Mossad HQ when Jenny and Tony walked up to them Gibbs was about to say something when Ziva walked up

"Shalom Team Gibbs are you ready to go" she asks

"Yep" they all said

As they were walking to the bus Tony was walking beside Ziva giving her a secret look which didn't go unnoticed by Abby when she looked at them she noticed something and squealed.

"OMG TONY IS THAT A RING ON YOUR RING FINGER" she yelled

* * *

**Well here the new chapter I hope you guys like this chapter because to be honest I don't it didn't turn out as good as I thought so I might need to redo this chapter but tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me you help is appreciated. I also want to apologize if my story doesn't make sense especially the flashback so sorry. Please Review 5 reviews for the next chapter aswell. **


	16. the secret is out

**OMG I Love you guys thank you for the reviews and wow nearly up to 100 I'm so grateful that I decided to do another chapter :)**

* * *

**Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 16: the secret is out**

"DINOZZO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Gibbs yelled

"Well you see yesterday well Ziva and I got married last night" tony said nervously everyone shocked by the news was really quiet when Abby decided to break the silence

"AAAAAHHHHH OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS BUT ANGRY WITH YOU TOO HOW COME WE WEREN'T INVITED "she yelled in excitement hugging both of them

"Well it just a live in the moment type Abs sorry "Tony said

"Congratulations Tony, Ziva" McGee he said shaking Tony's hand and hugging Ziva

"Yes congratulations you two" Ducky hugging both of them

"Congratulations" Kate said still shocked that Tony the womanizer is married maybe she was wrong about him the entire time

"But you are going to have a proper a wedding right with your friends and family their right" Abby asked hopefully wanting another wedding to happen

"I don't think so Abby" Ziva said her face not showing any emotion but her telling a different story Tony knowing that Ziva wanting her family to be there for their wedding squeezed her hand

"DINOZZO CONFERENCE ROOM NOW" Gibbs yelled

"Uum boss were not at work so you don't have a conference room" he said earning a glare from Gibbs

"Right the elevator" Tony said and walked to the elevator with Gibbs once inside turned the power off and glared at Dinozzo

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DINOZZO" Gibbs yelled

"What do you mean special agent Gibbs" Tony said in a low voice

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Gibbs yelled furious with his senior field agent

"Oh you mean me marrying Ziva so yeah I do know what you talking about" he said

"Are you trying to get fired what is wrong with you didn't I tell you to end it with her" Gibbs said

"I know" tony said

"And when I told you to end it you come back married to her explain that" Gibbs said

"I love her and she loves me and I don't care what you say or what her father has to say the only one that matters is her and I wouldn't let anyone even you to ruin that for me Gibbs" Tony said

"You know out of all the stupid things you have ever done this has to take the cake don't you ever think of what you are doing and how it effects the team because of all the mistakes you made we have to clean up after you" Gibbs'

"Well you don't have to worry about that" he said

"What are you talking about" he said

"I talked to the Director before she handed me an amazing opportunity to have my own team and since I'm such a burden on your's I decided to take it and for your information Ziva wished you guys were there because she knew that it would have made me happy". Tony said and with that switched the power back on and walked back to the others leaving a very shocked Gibbs

Ziva saw Tony walking back and knew something was wrong

"Are you alright" she asked

"I'm fine" he said hugging her and kissed her temple

"OOH you guys are so cute" Abby said

"Thanks Abs so I think we should get going" he said and started walking leaving everyone concerned wondering what had happened in the elevator making Tony upset but decided not to ask questions yet

Ziva walking beside Tony who had his arm wrapped around her waist wanted to know what happened that made her husband upset

"Are you sure you're alright" she asked worriedly

He looked at her gave her small smile and said

"I'll tell you later after we tell your mother" he said and kissed her

"And my father and my brother" she sighed

"I didn't know you had a brother" he said

"Yes but he is very overprotective but he disagrees with my father about me being in Mossad and marrying Michael because he knows Michael is no good" she said

"Should I be worried" he asked

"No once he gets to know you and sees me happy he'll like you and as for my father very doubt it that he'll warm up to you but I'm going once get Mossad HQ and I don't care if he disowns me I have you and my mother and brother and that is thing that matters" she said

And kissed him one more time as they get into the bus to take them to Mossad HQ

* * *

**Well here it is I hope you guys like it next chapter there would be the David's reaction to the news along with confrontation between Gibbs and the team and Michael and Tony. Ari will also come in soon. Don't forget to review 5 reviews for the next chapter will make it quicker. **


	17. the opportunity

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I know it been over a month or maybe more but I've just been so busy and I also had writers block but I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 17: The Opportunity **

The ride to Mossad HQ was quiet, everyone can feel the tension between Gibbs and Tony and no one dared to speak. Tony and Ziva sat together holding hands, Ziva worried about Tony and wanting to know what Gibbs did to make him so upset, she squeezed his hand and Tony looked at her and gave her smile then kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she said and kissed him

Once they got to Mossad HQ Ziva was really nervous about telling her father that she is married to a man he will never approve of but she knew that she has to tell him if she ever wants to be happy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tony asked her

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing" she asked

"Ziva "he said

"Yes I am fine Tony, we need to talk about what happened between you and Gibbs" she said

"I know and we will talk we need to talk" he said

"Good" she said as she walks into the conference room as she sees team Gibbs and her Father there.

"Shalom Ziva" Director David said trying to give his daughter a kiss

"Shalom Director David" she said in a monotone as she moved away from her father when he tried to kiss her forehead

"Very well let's get this meeting started then" he said

After the meeting everyone left to go back to the hotel to relax after a hectic meeting with Gibbs and Director David glaring at each other. Tony and McGee were in their room when they heard someone knocking on their door

McGee opened the door to see Ziva on the other side,

"Umm hi Ziva, Tony is the bathroom." he said

"Thank you McGee." she said

"Umm congratulations again on your marriage." he said nervously

"Todah, are you alright McGee?" she asked noticing how nervous he was.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said

"Alright." she said

Tony comes out of the bathroom seeing his wife in the room.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I thought you went home. "he asked

"Well I was going to but I thought we could talk." she said

"Yeah I know." he said looking at her they both notice McGee was still in the room.

"Umm, excuse me McGee can you give us a minute." she asked

"Sure I was going to see hangout in Abby's room anyway." he said and left the newlyweds by themselves

"Ok so what happened between you and Gibbs" as she sat on his bed

"We got into a massive argument about our marriage and that I should end the marriage or lose my job. He said I usually make mistakes and this takes the cake and how he usually cleans up my mess." he said

"Oh Tony." she said taking his hand in hers

"What are you going to do." she asked him

"Well" he said as put his arms around her waist and laying her back against his chest and moves into a comfortable position on the bed.

"I talked to Jenny and she thinks it about time I lead my own team." he said

"Tony that great." she said as she turns around and laid on top of him and kisses him

"But" he said as he was distracted by Ziva kissing his neck

"But what?" she said as she stopped kissing his neck

"The thing is, the job is in Rota." he said

"As in Rota Spain?" she asked surprised

"Yeah but I don't know if I should take It." he said kissing her

"What, why?" she asked

"I don't what to force you into doing something that you don't want to." he said

"Tony remember when you proposed to me" she asked

"Well yeah it was last night how can I forget" he said smiling

"Remember that moving to America to be with you was a part of being with you, then I can Move to Rota as well." she said smiling

"You mean it you'll move to Spain with me?" he said

"Yes I love you and I want to be with even if I have to move Spain I'll do it for you." she said

"Ok then it's settled were moving to Spain I'll tell Jenny." he said kissing her after a few minutes of making out a thought came to Tony and worry expression on his face appeared and Ziva noticed.

"Tony, what's wrong?" she asked

"Your father what's he going think, shit what is going to do us when you tell him we're married and you will be moving to Spain with me." he said

"Do not worry Tony I'll deal with my Father, I'm going back to HQ to tell him" she said getting off the bed and smoothing the creases on her clothes.

"I'll call you after the meeting and don't forget we have dinner with my mother and brother tonight" she said as she kissed him

"Ok see you tonight" he said kissing her goodbye

Ziva drove to Mossad HQ to talk to her father

Director David was in his office staring out his window thinking about Ziva and how she Distant herself when he try to give a kiss on her forehead she has never done that before. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his door open and Ziva entered his office.

"Shalom Director David" Ziva said

"Zivalah why so formal?" he asked

"We need to talk" she said

* * *

**well here you go hope you like it I left it on a cliff hanger, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated regulary but I will the next one will be up soon so don't forget to review . **


	18. AN

**Hi guys just an authors note, I am so sorry that it's been two years since my last update of my stories I have been busy with school and I have been had lost my inspiration for writing until recently. So I'm back and I will try to update much as I can. **


	19. pieces

**HI guys so I'm back I know it been two years since I've last updated and I'm really sorry about that but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's also 2:30 in the morning so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS if I did I would make sure Cote de Pablo wouldn't leave and tiva would have been together by now.**

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 18: pieces**

Tony was waiting in the hotel lobby waiting for Ziva to come back from Mossad HQ. Tony was so deep in thought that he didn't see someone walk up to him.

"Tony" the person said breaking his train of thought Tony looked up and saw Kate sitting in front of him.

"Kate he said

:"Congratulations on your marriage" she said

"Thank you" he said

"You know I'm really happy for you and Ziva, I've never seen her and you this happy before "she said

"I've don't remember being this happy before" he told truthfully

"Why is that?" she asks

"I don't know after my mum died and I feel there was this piece missing in my heart for so many years"

"You thought by dating women would have filled that missing piece." She said

"Yeah but now that missing piece has been place all because of Ziva" he said

"You really love her don't you" she stated

"More than you know" he said

"What are you going to do about Gibbs though" she asked

Tony was about to answer when he saw Ziva walking through the hotel door walking to where there sitting.

"Zi" he said standing up to kiss her

"Are you ok" he ask noticing that she's been crying

"I'm fine" she said

"Ziva" he said noticing that she putting withdrawing herself from him

"Excuse me Agent Todd can I talk to Tony for minute" she

"Of course I'll just be upstairs" she said getting the hint and walked to the elevator just leaving tony and Ziva alone

"Ziva what happened with your father" he asked as they were sitting down

**Flashback**

"_Shalom Director David" Ziva said_

"_Zivalah why so formal" he says_

"_We need to talk" she said_

"_Then talk" he said sitting down and looking at files_

"_I'm married" she says _

_Eli stops what he's doing and stared at his daughter_

"_To Michael Rivkin?" he asked hopefully _

"_No to Tony Dinozzo" she said_

"_WHAT" he yelled standing up walking to straight to her? _

"_TELL ME YOUR JOKING" he yelled at her _

"_No I'm not" she told him showing no emotion_

"_YOU DISHONOUR OUR, FAMILY, YOUR COUNTRY TO MARRY SOME WORTHLESS AGENT" he said_

"_TONY IS NOT WORTHLESS, HE LOVES ME" she started yelling at her father_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS YOU STUPID GIRL" he yelled _

"_MAYBE IF YOU SHOWED ME YOU CARED ABOUT ME, TALI AND ARI MAYBE I WOULD KNOW WHAT LOVE IS." she said_

_YOU DON'T NEED ME TO GIVE LOVE YOU NEED TO EARN IT LIKE YOU NEED TO EARN MY RESPECT" he said _

"_NO A FATHER SHOWS THEIR LOVE TO THEIR CHILDREN THEY DON'T HAVE TO EARN IT FROM THEIR FATHER BY MAKING THEM JOIN MOSSAD AND FORCING THEM TO MARRY SOME THEY DON'T LOVE" she yelled_

"_YOU ARE WRONG I HAVE NO CHILDREN" he yelled. Ziva was taken back from this staring at her father from shock _

"_YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER, MY DAUGHTER WOULDN'T DISHONOUR THEIR FAMILY AND THEIR COUNTRY YOU GET OUT HERE YOU WORTHLESS CHILD" he yelled_

"_FINE WITH ME, I DON'T CARE ANYWAY YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER AND I'LL BE LEAVING ANYWAY TO BE WITH MY HUSBAND" she yelled storming out office._

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh Ziva" tony said giving her a hug when she started crying

"I don't care resigned from Mossad After this Mission I would be Mrs Anthony Dinozzo" she said giving him a kiss.

"What are you going to do?" he asks her

"I don't know yet" she said

"Well will figure it once this mission over" he said kissing her

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said kissing him back

"Come on we have to go get ready for dinner my mother and my brother would be here soon" she said

"Really" he says surprisingly

"Yes there coming here for dinner they want to meet my husband" she tells

"Ok then" he says nervously

"It will be fine now go upstairs and change they will be here at 7" she tells him

"Fine but what about the others "he says

"There invited too" she says

"Ok" kissing her one more time before going upstairs to his room

"See you at 7" she said

"See you at 7" he said as the elevator doors close.

* * *

**Well here you go I'm not fond of this chapter but tell me what you think** **and if you think I need to change it. I also want apologize again for the spelling and grammar mistakes. So Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
